


Tangled in Yarn

by not_my_century



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_century/pseuds/not_my_century
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai takes up knitting. Kurogane most definitely does NOT take up knitting. Sweaters ensue. (For the prompt KuroFai+ugly Christmas sweaters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled in Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly 100% crack, but definitely not 100% serious, either. Also, not _gen_ gen, but not incredibly shippy all the way through, either. It was fun. Merry Christmas.
> 
> From [thelilacroom](http://thelilacroom.tumblr.com)'s prompt at [Tumblr.](http://aroacenoahczerny.tumblr.com/post/106163555150/owo-prompt-ugly-christmas-sweater-with-kurofai)

Fai had decided to take up knitting. It couldn’t be too much harder than magic, he thought, frowning at the slim silver needles. And he liked having something to do with his hands, especially while he waited for something interesting to happen.

Nothing interesting was happening. It was almost frightening—they’d been in this world for three whole days and there had been no dangerous plots or people trying to kill them or requests for help or _anything_. It was almost… boring. Kurogane was starting to go stir-crazy and spent nearly every waking moment either doing complicated sword exercises, pacing, or complaining about something. Occasionally Syaoran got him to sit down and read, but it never lasted long. He, of course, had found a convenient library to bury himself in.

Fai hummed thoughtfully as he flipped through the book of knitting patterns. Nothing caught his eye until he came to a sweater with a pattern of trees and reindeer heads that looked fairly easy to follow.

Kurogane scoffed at the knitting, of course, but he looked interested when he thought no one could see him. It did take quite a lot of discipline and hand-eye coordination. Fai often caught him flipping through the pattern book and pretending to hate everything in it. One day a simple brown wool hat appeared in Syaoran’s room; later there was a matching scarf with fringe and even gloves. They pretended not to notice Kurogane disappearing to the market and returning with sensibly-colored yarn and more needles sticking out of his bag.

Meanwhile, Fai continued stoically on with his sweater. It was becoming an ambitious project, and he kept experimenting with color and even messing with the pattern a little. He wouldn’t let anyone look at it; this world had a winter holiday coming up, and Syaoran’s research meant they’d be there at least until then. That meant gifts, and Fai was determined to make them.

Once he finished the sweater, which had managed to use every possible shade of brown and green, he started on another one. Kurogane’s present had to be perfect, so he created his own pattern.

The day for gift-giving arrived, and everyone got something knitted. Syaoran had neatly avoided the collective hobby, but he’d bought Kurogane a dagger and Fai a necklace of blue stones.

Kurogane had “bought” Syaoran some socks and Fai a pale blue scarf and matching sweater. They were very well made, and the sweater had a complex pattern of swirls and snowflakes on it in white.

Fai’s gifts were not quite so well received. Oh, they were well made and very warm, and Syaoran at least had some genuine appreciation for his sweater, but Kurogane deemed his “atrocious” and “tasteless” and had to be physically restrained in order for Fai to get him to put it on. (Neither of them really minded this. Syaoran looked at the floor a lot and pretended not to notice.)

“Oh, it’s… cute,” Syaoran said, choking a little, when he had finally deemed it safe to look.

That was certainly one way to describe it, although Kurogane growled at the term and turned to glare at Fai. The sweater was black, of course, and front and center sported a stylized grumpy puppy with obviously Kurogane-like features wearing one of the red-and-white hats favored in local folklore of the holiday. Underneath, a caption read “#1 Dad”. The rest of the sweater, in garish colors, alternated between tiny swords and tiny hibiscus flowers, with rows in a circling pattern that Kurogane was _convinced_ was not just random swirls. (It wasn’t. Fai had painstakingly written out every one of his best nicknames for Kurogane in his native Valerian.)

The best part, which Fai only revealed after Kurogane had ripped the sweater off and thrown it on the floor in disgust (showing off his very nice abs; this was not intentional, but hey, it worked), was that it was a _magic_ sweater. This made Kurogane glare at the heap on the floor with even greater fervor, convinced it would make him sprout reindeer antlers or start loudly declaring his love for Fai out the window.

After Fai had stopped laughing about this, then realizing what Kurogane had actually _said_ and kissing him with an intensity that made poor Syaoran stare devoutly at the floor again, he explained himself.

“Because I love my family—” Here Syaoran and Kurogane both blushed, nearly identically—“I wove a protection spell into both of them. So they’ll keep you warm _and_ safe!”

And if you wanted to be protected, you had to wear them. It was quite possibly the most evil thing he could have done, and he knew it. He’d make it up to them later. Maybe he’d enchant one of Kurogane’s hats.


End file.
